Coeur de cristal
by Nightrhea
Summary: Ce n'était qu'un moment d'égarement. Juste une seconde. Juste un regard. Ce n'était rien. Et pourtant ce tout petit rien lui avais permis de découvrir quelque chose d'infiniment plus beau. Car sous ce masque de sarcasme et d'ironie il y'avait un être humain. Sous toute cette glace aussi dure que la pierre battait un cœur. Un cœur aussi fragile qu'un morceau de cristal. Ré-écriture
1. Chapter 1

_**Titre :**_ _ **Cœur de Cristal**_

 _ **Pairing : Siegfried x Alberich**_

 _ **Disclamer : Bon alors rien de nouveau, les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Le titre de propriété est au nom de Masami Kurumada (cherchez pas je suis vraiment aller vérifier !)**_

 _ **Notes de l'auteur :**_ _ **Bonjour à touuuuuus ! Oui je sais cette fic a été en pose très très trèèèèèès longtemps. Mais poussée par un élan de nostalgie je me suis replongée dedans. Et mon dieu mes yeux on bruler face à ce que j'ai lu. J'ai donc décidé de reprendre cette fic et de la corrigé. Je rajouterais même de nouvelle scène. En espérant que cette fic vous plaira toujours malgré le temps qui est passé. Je l'ai commencé lorsque j'avais 13 ans (peut-être 14) et c'était ma première fic. Maintenant que j'en ai 17, que je rentre en Terminal L et que j'ai du temps et de l'inspiration (noté par-là les semaines de révisions mis à ma disposition pour le bac) je la reprends. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Chapitre 1

La neige tombait, enveloppant le pays d'Asgard de son doux mentaux blanc. Tout semblait figé dans le froid et la glace. La nuit dissimulant les mystères de cette terre reculée aux yeux des Hommes. Cependant un lieu semblait échapper à ces ténèbres glaciale propre à cette contré nordique. Il s'agissait d'un palais, celui de la Princesse Hilda : le Walhala.

En ces lieux se déroulait une fête prestigieuse en l'honneur de tous les guerriers divins ressuscités par le seigneur des Enfers à la demande d'Athéna. En effet, après sa victoire, la déesse de la sagesse demanda à son oncle Hades de ramener tous les chevaliers, spectres et marinas morts durant les guerres saintes. Elle estimait que tous ces hommes et femmes d'exception avait mérité de pouvoir profiter de la vie et de leur jeunesse en ces temps de paix. Sa générosité allant même jusqu'au guerrier divin, mort à cause de l'ambition d'un de ses chevalier. Par ailleurs, Kanon de Gémeaux, vint en personne présenter ses excuses à genoux à la princesse Hilda et à chacun de ses guerriers.

Suite à cela, une grande fête avait organisé signifiant le pardon du peuple d'Asgard au second Gémeaux, mais aussi le début d'une nouvelle vie pour tous. De ce fait, tous profitaient des festivités, certains plus que d'autres. Par exemple, Mime faisait profiter l'assistance de sa musique, Cid et Bud rattrapaient le temps perdu, Hagen contait fleurette a la princesse Freya. D'autre comme Thor se contentait d'enfiler les pintes de bière en discutant joyeusement avec un Fenrir encore en retrait face à tant de monde. Bref tout le monde prenait du bon temps. Tous sauf un.

Alberich de Megrez semblait observer contentieusement le paysage éternellement enneiger d'Asgard. Personne ne pris donc la peine de s'inquiété de cette absence de cynisme qui pourtant caractérisait habituellement le guerrier divin de Delta. Mais si quelqu'un avait pris la peine de s'intéresser à cet étrange silence qui enveloppait l'être le plus intelligent d'Asgard, il aurait plutôt compris qu'en réalité il n'admirait pas les plaines d'un blanc immaculée de son pays. Non son regard était vide et l'on pouvait presque percevoir une once de tristesse, une infinie tristesse.

Au bout d'un moment Hilda de Polaris qui dialoguait cordialement avec Siegfried fini par s'apercevoir de l'absence de son guerrier de Delta et se mis à le chercher du regard. Guerrier qu'elle trouva positionné seul près de la fenêtre. Surpris de voir sa souveraine parcourir ainsi la salle du regard, Siegfried suivi donc le regard de la princesse d'Asgard avant de se poser sur le guerrier divin de Delta. A ce moment son regard devin dur et aussi froid que les plaines d'Asgard.

Alberich ce sale traître qui avait voulu profiter de l'état de la prêtresse et représentante terrestre d'Odin pour essayer de réaliser ses plan de conquête du monde. Même si les Dieux semblaient lui avoir pardonné son "écart de conduite" ce n'était pas pour autant le cas des guerriers divins ou de Hilda. Et si cette dernière continuait de l'accepter au palais c'était uniquement pour la justesse de ses conseils ...quand il avait envie de les donner. Car ces dernier temps il ne semblait pas disposé à faire partager son génie ne serait-ce que la représentante d'Odin, ce qui ajoutait un nouvel acte d'égoïsme ajouté la TRÈS longue liste de ses méfait déjà existant.

Il était tellement plonger dans ses pensées noirs sur Alberich qu'il sursauta lorsqu'il senti la princesse se déplacer pour se rapprocher de celui qui fût un traître à sa propre patrie. Soucieux de sort de sa princesse et tiraillé par la curiosité il la suivit auprès du jeune homme.

-Aberich, j'aurai besoin de tes conseils. Si tu bien entendu disposer à me les donner.

Cette unique phrase prononcé d'un ton plus froid qu'un morceau de glace suffi à sortir le guerrier de ses pensées. Il revêtit rapidement ce masque méprisant tellement familier aux yeux ses interlocuteurs.

Le rouquin se retourna lentement et afficha son sourire narquois habituel qui empli le blond de dégout et de mépris.

-Je suis toujours votre disposition pour vous les donner votre altesse mais celons vous ne serait-il pas plus sage de faire cette demande a quelqu'un de plus ...juste et noble que moi ? Prenez Siegfried il sera tout à fait apte à vous faire part de ses conseils. Les mien ne susciterai que méfiance et craintes.

Le guerrier divin d'Alfa serra les poings devant la remarque de son homologue. Cette dernière phrase avait été dite d'un ton si ironique qu'il n'était pas compliqué de comprendre le fond de sa pensée. Plus le temps passait et moins il parvenait à comprendre comment fonctionnait son homologue. Après ce qu'il c'était passé avec les chevaliers d'Athéna il devrait plutôt faire profil bas pour ne pas attiser plus de rancœur à son égard. Pourtant, malgré sa haine viscérale à l'encontre du roux, un léger détail apaisa momentanément sa colère. Pas grand-chose. Juste une faible lueur au fond de ses yeux vert. Une de lueur de…..tristesse ? Oui c'était ça, de la tristesse. Une tristesse si profonde, si intense et pourtant si bien dissimulée derrière une couche de mépris et de dédain.

Face à ce regard qu'elle ne sut décrypter, Hilda ne dissimula même pas la répugnance et la haine que lui inspirait Delta. Haine qui augmenta le sourire de ce dernier mais également la lueur de tristesse tapis dans ses yeux. Sur ce la grande prêtresse lâcha d'un ton ou l'on distinguait parfaitement sa haine.

-Soit, puisque tu t'obstine à rester sur tes positions Alberich je vais me trouver obligé de t'imposer une sanction à la hauteur de tes actes. Tant que tu refuseras de servir ton pays en mettant a profit cette intelligence dont tu tires une si grande fierté, tu seras interdis de séjours au palais. Tu ne pourras y revenir que sur autorisation spéciale. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre.

-Parfaitement votre altesse.

Encore une fois, sa voix suintait de mépris et de sarcasmes.

-C'est ta dernière chance Albérich, ne la gâche pas.

Cette fois-ci il ne pris même pas la peine de répondre se contentant de garder sou sourire et son attitude de défi.

"A croire qu'il veut se faire viré du château cet abruti!" se dit Siegfried. Mais si sa se trouve, c'est peut-être ce qu'il cherche sa expliquerai son comportement inchangé malgré les nombreux avertissements de la princesse.

Comme pour confirmer ses pensées il jeta un regard au rouquin qui était retourné dans la contemplation de la fenêtre, mais cette fois Siegfried vit parfaitement le visage triste de Delta une fois son masque d'orgueil abandonné. Ses yeux maintenant empli de cette sorte de profonde mélancolie qui adoucissait les traits de son visage, lui donnait un air plus fragile. A cette instant, sa jeunesse et son humanité transparaissaient le rendant plus accessible, moins froid, plus irréel aussi. Siegfried se surpris même à avoir envie de le consoler, de le prendre dans ses bras pour le protégé de tout ce qui pourrais le faire souffrir ou le brisé car c'était bien cette impression que le jeune guerrier de Delta donnais. Celle que si l'on ne faisait pas attention il risquait de ce briser comme le ferait une poupée de porcelaine que l'on ferait tomber.

Il se donna une baffe mentale. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de penser de tel absurdités à propos du guerrier de Delta. C'était un guerrier divin, il était par conséquent loin d'être faible et sans défense. De plus, il était de loin le plus cruel d'entre eux donc pour la poupée de porcelaine fragile on repassera. Cependant, malgré toutes ces bonnes pensées, il ne parvenait pas à détacher son regard de cette fine silhouette qui regardait le paysage glacé d'Asgard. Qui le regardait mais qui, paradoxalement, ne semblait pas vraiment le voir.

Et, à ce moment, il ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau. Pas de cette beauté froide et cynique qui était généralement la sienne. Non celle-là était plus simple, plus douce, plus réel. Oui Albérich était beau avec sa peau presque trop pâle qui contrastait avec sa chevelure incendiaire, avec ses yeux verts si troublants et dans lesquels on a envie de se perdre. Avec son corps d'une finesse et d'une taille qui lui donnait une apparence si frêle qu'un simple coup de vent pourrait le briser. Oui il était beau, et Siegfried avait l'impression qu'il se cachait derrière son air narquois pour éloigner les autres. Mais pourquoi ?

Par peur ? Peut-être oui mais de quoi. La résidait la question. Puis il se souvint d'une conversation qu'il avait eue avec Saga des Gémeaux quelque mois plus tôt. Ce dernier lui avait avoué qu'Alberich lui faisait beaucoup penser à son frère dans sa manière d'agir avec les autres. Devant son air interloqué le grec c'était expliqué en lui disant que Kanon ne connaissait pas d'autre manière de se protéger que d'attaquer avant de souffrir. Qu'il attaquait avant que l'autre n'ai eu le temps de le faire. Qu'il attaquait lorsqu'il se sentait en danger. Comme le ferait un animal acculé. De cette manière c'était lui qui contrôlait la situation et que par conséquent il pouvait faire souffrir son adversaire autant voir plus que lui.

Sur le moment, Siegfried n'avait pas cru que les paroles du Gémeaux aient pu être exactes. Non, il le croyait quand il parlait du comportement de son frère, mais n'arrivait pas à faire le rapprochement avec celui du roux. Mais à présent, il en était capable. Aujourd'hui il était capable de voir les ressemblances entre le frère de Saga et Alberich.

Oui c'était ça, il se cachait car il ne devait pas connaître d'autre façon de se protéger. Et étant donné qu'il n'avait sans doute jamais appris à se faire apprécié des autres, qu'il n'avait jamais eu quelqu'un sur qui compter, il avait dû apprendre à se défendre seul. Siegfried se souvenais qu'enfant, Alberich n'était pas souvent avec eux, qu'il se mettait souvent à part, loin d'eux. Ils étaient jeunes et n'avaient pas su interpréter ce qui était probablement une grande timidité. Ils l'avaient donc rapidement pris en grippe, Hagen le premier. Il faut dire que son apparence fluette et délicate n'avait rien arrangé car déjà à l'époque le roux préférait la compagnie des livres et le calme à leurs jeux de guerres et d'aventures.

En repensant à cette époque, le blond se dit que s'ils n'avaient pas rejeté Alberich dès le départ, ce dernier ne serait peut-être pas devenu le jeune homme cynique et méprisant qu'il était à présent.

Là-dessus, le guerrier divin d'alfa reposa son regard sur le jeune homme toujours positionné près de la fenêtre. Toujours perdu dans son monde.

Mû par une impulsion dont il ne connaissait pas l'origine, Siegfried s'approcha de l'objet de ses pensées et posa une main sur son épaule.

Surpris par cette main amicale qui s'était posée sur son épaule droite Alberich se retourna, et quel ne fût pas sa surprise de voir que cette main appartenait au guerrier d'alfa.

Siegfried pu alors observer à loisir le visage de son homologue qui n'avait pas eu le temps de revêtir son "masque". Ce qui confirma alors que son hypothèse était probablement juste. Hypothèse qui lui disait que personne ne connaissait le véritable Alberich. Celui qui rêvait, espérait, pleurait, souffrais. Celui qui était humain. Et grand dieu que cet Alberich là était beau. Ces yeux étaient comme deux pierres de jade qui montraient toute l'âme de leur propriétaire. Mais il ne put malheureusement profiter qu'un court instant de ce magnifique spectacle. Car ce visage si beau, si vivant fut bien trop vite orné de cet immonde sourire cynique qu'il avait pris l'habitude de revêtir. Et c'est donc te cette voix méprisante et froide que le plus jeune s'adressa à lui.

-Tiens tiens tiens. Mais qui avons-nous là. Siegfried de Duhbe. Grand favori de son altesse des glaces. Alors dit-moi mon cher Siegfried, qu'est-ce qui peut bien t'amener à m'adresser la parole. Non attend laisse-moi deviner. Une autre menace musclée? Non voyons il y'a trop de monde et donc trop de témoins. Peut-être une nouvelle mise en garde de la part de ta princesse adorée ? Hum oui plus plausible déjà. Ou alors elle a décidé que je devrais plier bagage plus tôt que prévu ?

Le discours du roux plaça Siegfried dans un état d'incompréhension le plus total. Alberich pensait-il vraiment qu'il ne pouvait pas venir lui parler juste parce qu'il avait envie de le faire. Que ce n'était pas juste sur demande de la princesse. A ce moment-là, le blond ce rendit effectivement compte que jamais depuis qu'ils se connaissaient il n'avait fait le moindre pas vers le roux. Que ce soit pour nouer une relation cordiale ou juste pour simplement parler avec lui.

-Rien de tout cela, je voudrais uniquement parler avec toi quelques minutes. En privé si possible.

Le regard du roux su fit tout de suite suspicieux. Était-il donc tellement incroyable qu'il puisse simplement vouloir parler avec lui de manière cordiale? A parement oui au vu des regards tout bonnement surpris que sa réponse avait engendré dans l'assistance.

-Me parler ? **Toi** tu voudrais me parler ?

-Oui

-Hum…. Tu rends quand même compte que tu n'es pas très crédible. Tu ne m'apprécies pas tout le monde le sais. Je suis sûr que même le chevalier de Pégase s'en est aperçu.

-S'il te plaît je ne suis pas sûr que tu apprécies que tout le monde sache ce que je veux te dire.

Alberich sembla peser le pour et le contre durant quelque seconde. Il le comprenais, après tout il n'avait pas l'habitude que les gens l'approchent de leurs plein grès sans avoir d'arrière pensé.

-Hum… Très bien je veux bien te suivre.

A ces mots le soulagement l'envahi. Bon le plus dur était fait. Malgré tout il pouvait deviner que derrière sa nonchalance apparente l'autre demeurait méfiant. En même temps il s'agissait d'Alberich. D'aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne il avait toujours été méfiant et prenait mille et une précaution avant d'agir. Mais il semblait semblais cependant être capable d'accorder une confiance toute relative pour le peu de temps que lui réclamais le guerrier d'Alfa. Légèrement soulagé, il se mis à avancer dans la salle en direction de la sortie, Alberich juste derrière lui, sous les regards plus ou moins discrets des autres invités. Cependant, à peine sortis de cette pièce ou l'ambiance était devenue étouffante, son homologue ne put s'empêcher de briser le silence.

-Ou allons-nous?

-A la bibliothèque.

\- A la bibliothèque vraiment ? Et pourquoi donc ? Oh attend laisse tomber ! C'est vrai que te voir avec moi serait vraiment mauvais pour ta réputation. Il est donc logique que tu ais choisi un lieu que personne ne fréquente.

La phrase avait été lâchée d'un ton tellement acerbe que Siegfried ne put s'empêcher de se tendre. A ce niveau, il ne savait plus si le roux avait juste une mauvaise image de lui ou s'il pensait réellement que personne ne voudrais un jour pouvoir accepter d'être vu en sa compagnie.

\- Non si je t'emmène à la bibliothèque c'est que je sais parfaitement que tu seras plus à l'aise pour écouter ce que j'ai à te dire étant dans un lieu où tu passes tes journées.

Pour le coup le fier guerrier de Delta à la langue acérée fût complètement réduit au silence par cette révélation. Trop abasourdi le petit rouquin ne trouva rien à répondre et suivit docilement le plus âgé jusqu'à la dite bibliothèque.

Une fois arrivé dans sa pièce favorite, le guerrier de Delta s'assit dans un grand fauteuil de cuir qu'il avait l'habitude d'utiliser lorsqu'il venait passer ses journées dans ce lieu tellement accueillant à ces yeux. Siegfried se félicita d'avoir choisi une pièce ou son cadet semblait être à l'aise, il était sûr que la seule salle ou Alberich se sentirait à l'aise serait cette pièce. Il le regarda donc prendre ses aises, comme un seigneur en terrain conquis. Cependant, il fût rapidement tirer de ses réflexions par Alberich.

-Bon maintenant que nous sommes confortablement installés, tu es libre de t'exprimer. Donc mon cher Siegfried, pourquoi as-tu ressenti le besoin urgent de t'entretenir avec moi ?

Son aîné soupira. Décidément le roux semblait incapable de se départir de son sarcasme. La tâche allait se révéler plus compliquer que prévue.

\- Je vais aller droit au but. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'arranger continuellement pour attirer la haine des autres?

A cette question, Alberich resta interloqué quelques secondes avant de se reprendre. Cependant, son visage avait perdu son masque sardonique pour ne laisser qu'une expression d'une neutralité glaciale.

-Je peu savoir ce qui te fait penser ça ?

Sa voix est tout aussi glaciale et aussi tranchante qu'une lame. J'entre donc en terrain miné. Cela est peut être paradoxale mais ce visage inexpressif semble plus vivant que tous ses sourires moqueurs et méprisants.

-Peu importe ce qui me fait penser ça ! Je constate seulement que tu n'as pas démenti.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

\- Alberich écoute moi. Je sais que jusqu'à présent je ne t'ai donné aucune raison de me faire confiance. Je t'ai souvent raillé et mépriser…

-C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire…

-…Mais toi non plus tu dois bien admettre que tu ne nous a jamais rien fait qui puisses nous laisser penser que tu avais envie que l'on soit sympathique avec toi. Je ne suis pas là pour te critiquer alors s'il te plait laisse-moi finir. J'ai remarqué récemment que tu ne faisais rien pour arranger ton cas. Malgré toute ta ruse, ton intelligence et tes capacités d'orateur tu ne fais rien pour sauver ta place au palais. C'est même tout l'inverse. Ce que je veux comprendre c'est pourquoi.

-Et pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ? Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien t'apporter de le savoir ? Tu veux trouver une nouvelle raison à ta princesse de me chasser d'ici ?!

-Cela ne me servirait à rien Alberich. Je ne fais pas ça pour te faire du mal ou te mettre dans une quelconque position de faiblesse. Je te demande ça parce que je me rends compte que malgré toute ces années passé à tes côté, je ne te connais au final pas du tout. Et j'aimerais réparer cette erreur.

A ces mots le masque du roux se fissura, laissant filtrer de la surprise à travers ses yeux.

-Toi tu veux me connaitre ?

-Oui, je veux te connaître, je veux te comprendre, je veux se tendre cette main que je n'est pas été capable de te tendre lorsque nous étions jeune.

Ce n'est qu'une fois ses mots prononcé que Siegfried se rendis compte que prononcée ainsi, son explication ressemblait quelque peu à une déclaration d'amour.

* * *

 _ **A suivre**_

 _ **Voilà chapitre 1 fini ! Je dois dire que suis assez contente du résultat en espérant qu'il vous plaira ^^. N'oubliez pas de laisser des reviews pour me donner votre avis ça me fait toujours très plaisir d'en recevoir ).**_

 _ **Pour ce que qui est du prochain chapitre je le posterais certainement après le 29 Juillet (j'ai mon oral de français ce jour-là T-T Pauvre de moi)**_

 _ **Sur ce bisou à tous et à toutes !**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Titre :**_ _Cœur de Cristal_

 _ **Pairing :**_ Siegfried x Alberich

 _ **Disclamer :**_ Bon alors rien de nouveau, les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Le titre de propriété est au nom de Masami Kurumada (cherchez pas je suis vraiment allée vérifier !)

 _ **Notes de l'auteur :**_ Bonjour à tous ! Voici le second chapitre de _Cœur de Cristal_ ! Oui je sais. J'ai pris mon temps. Excusez-moi. Chapitre un peu différent du premier en espérant que cela vous plaise toujours.

* * *

Chapitre 2

La stupeur et l'incompréhension s'installèrent sur le visage du roux. Douces émotions décorant ces traits habituellement figé dans le sarcasme. Une vision que je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir observer un jour. Mais qui étrangement me plaisait beaucoup.

-Toi. Toi tu veux me connaître ? C'est une blague c'est ça.

Et cette voix. Cette voix qui laissait transparaître une telle incrédulité que j'eu envie de sourire. Envie qui disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Je me doutais bien qu'Alberich n'apprécierait pas et qu'il aurait vite fait de se braquer. Si cela arrivait, il me serait impossible d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec lui. Donc autant éviter un quelconque quiproquo.

-J'aimerais bien oui. J'aimerais connaître tant de choses à ton sujet. Pourquoi es-tu si sarcastique ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as poussé à trahir la princesse ? Savoir pourquoi tu t'isoles constamment, pourquoi tu cherches-tu perpétuellement te faire haïr. Et surtout, pourquoi refuses-tu obstinément d'aider Hilda et alors que cela pourrais sans nul doute sauver ta place au palais. Je veux juste comprendre. Te comprendre.

De longues secondes, ou peut-être était-ce des minutes s'écoulèrent avant qu'Albérich ne réagisse. Une réaction qui se manifesta par un rire. Un de ces rires sarcastiques qui le caractérisaient si bien et que je détestais. Cependant, je parvins à percevoir quelque chose de nouveau dans ce rire, dans cette voix à la fois claire et grave. Du désespoir.

\- Me connaitre dis-tu ? Et à quoi cela te servirait-il donc ? Tu n'en as jamais rien eu à faire de ce que je pouvais penser ou vouloir jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Cela fait pourtant des années que nous nous connaissons et mon cas ne ta jamais grandement intéressé. Alors tu ne me feras pas croire que du jour au lendemain tu te sois décidé à t'intéresser a ce que je pouvais ressentir.

Je ne pus soutenir son regard face à la véracité de ces paroles. C'est vrai, jusqu'à présent les états d'âmes d'Alberich ne m'intéressaient aucunement. Probablement parce que je m'étais arrêté comme les autres à l'image hautaine et méprisante qu'il revoyait. Cependant, l'image du petit garçon roux et aux timides yeux verts me revint en mémoire. L'une des seule fois où ce regard jade avait dû montrer les véritables sentiments d'Albérich. De celui qui deviendrait plus tard le plus cruel des sept Guerriers Divins. D'un enfant qui fût rejeté bien trop vite par ses pairs.

A cette pensé, mon cœur se sera et un soupir franchit mes lèvres suivit par des mots que je n'aurais crus prononcer un jour.

-Tu as raison. Cela fait des années que nous nous connaissons et jamais aucun de nous n'a fait ne serait-ce qu'un pas vers toi. Nous n'étions que des enfants rêvant de guerres et combat et ton comportement doux et timide ne collait pas avec l'image que l'on se faisait d'un fier guerrier d'Asgard.

Je fis une courte pause, cherchant les mots justes. Ceux qui pourrais le mieux exprimer mes pensées.

-Et plus tard, lorsque nous sommes entrés dans l'adolescence, nous sommes restés sur nos préjuger. Tu étais plus intellectuel que physique, tu privilégiais la ruse à que la force brute et la stratégie au combat directe. Nous n'avions pas compris que c'était pour toi ta manière de compenser tes faiblesses au corps à corps. Par la suite, nous t'avons vu changer. Tu devenais plus fourbe tant tes attaques autant physique que verbale et tu sombrais de plus en plus dans le sadisme. Alors abruti que nous étions, nous sommes arrêtés à ça sans jamais chercher à en comprendre l'origine. Sans jamais chercher à te comprendre. Nous t'avons laissé de côté comme un pestiféré et t'avons méprisé à notre tour. Et pour cela, pour tout cela, saches que je suis désolé.

Lorsque j'eu fini je relevai mon regard vers son visage, tentant de déchiffrer son expression. Tentant de savoir si mes mots avaient eu l'effet escompté. Mais la seule chose que je pus voir fût son visage baissé, son regard dissimulé par quelque mèche de des mèches de cheveux flamboyants.

L'angoisse d'en avoir trop dit commença à poindre en moi. L'avais-je blessé ou avais-je fait remonter de mauvais souvenirs ? Je ne savais pas. Tout ce que je savais c'est que le voir dans cet état me fit mal. J'allais de nouveau m'excuser lorsque sa voix raisonna dans le silence oppressant de la bibliothèque. Couperet sarcastique dans cette ambiance tendu que j'avais moi-même provoqué.

-Je n'aurais jamais cru entendre ses mots un jour et surtout pas venant de ta bouche. Mais je dois dire, que c'est une surprise aussi inattendue qu'agréable. Alors soit, puisque tu y tiens tellement et que tu es pétri de bonnes intentions, j'accepte de répondre à certaines de tes questions.

-Tu es sérieux ? J'aurais plutôt pensé que tu m'enverrais paitre aussi sec en me disant de ne pas parler de ce que je ne sais pas où quelque chose du genre.

\- Et tu as raison j'aurais probablement agis comme cela en temps normal. Cependant je suis curieux de voir quelles seront tes réactions face aux réponses que je te donnerais. J'ai envie de savoir si elles correspondent à celles que je m'imagine. Cela me permettra de voir si ta vision du monde est toujours aussi manichéenne qu'à l'époque.

Autrefois, je me serais probablement énervé face à de tels propos et à la vue de ce sourire sarcastique ayant repris ses droits sur le visage du roux. Cependant aujourd'hui je pense être capable de deviner ses réelles intentions. Il s'agit là d'une manière de tester ma réaction et de me faire comprendre que lui non plus ne me connaît pas vraiment. Qu'il ne me connaît pas mais que, lui aussi, est curieux et voudrais en savoir plus sur moi.

-Alors dit moi pourquoi ne fait tu rien pour rester au palais. Tu pourrais certainement y'arriver si tu tentais de le faire, nous le savons tous les deux. Mais tout ce que tu fais c'est attiser les rancœurs à ton égard. Alors… pourquoi ? Je veux juste comprendre pourquoi.

Cette question je l'ai retourné dans tous les sens pour tenter de trouver une explication mais aucune de celles que j'ai trouvé ne me semble assez plausibles.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu. Et bien tout simplement parce que plus rien ne m'attend entre ces murs. Si je reste, je vais finir par perdre ma liberté. Et **ça** je ne le permettrais pas.

-Comment ça ?

-C'est pourtant simple tu l'as dit toi-même. Les gens me fuient comme un pestiféré. Je suis craint autant que méprisé et la plus part des personnes dans ce palais veulent me voir enfermé à vie ou mort. Hilda la première. Si je faisais comme tu dis et que je lui donnais ce qu'elle veut, elle ne me laissera jamais partir. Elle continuera de m'utiliser jusqu'à ce que je n'ai plus d'utilité à ses yeux ou que je commette une erreur. Je préfère me faire chasser du palais parce que je l'ai voulu, plutôt que me faire utiliser pour ensuite me faire lyncher à la première occasion.

\- Ta vision de la princesse Hilda tellement péjorative. Comment peux-tu en venir à penser ça d'elle ! Elle n'est pas comme ça Alberich. Si tu lui montre que tu regrettes sincèrement ce que tu as fait et que tu tentes de te racheter je suis persuadé qu'elle te pardonn….

C'est un rire sarcastique et froid qui m'interrompit. Alberich avait de nouveau revêtu ce masque méprisant et hautain qu'on lui connaissait tant. Lorsque son hilarité pris fin il darda sur moi un regard légèrement condescendant et amer.

-Ne te leurre pas Siegfried. Hilda ne me pardonnera pas. Personne ne le fera car personne près à le faire. Ce que j'ai fait est trop grave. Ce genre de pardon tien du domaine divin, et Hilda n'est qu'une humaine. Qui plus est son cœur est de plus en plus corrompu.

Alberich du lire mon incompréhension sur mon visage car il soupira avant de reprendre.

\- Je vais t'expliquer ça autrement. Chaque mortel porte en lui une part d'ombre, une part de ténèbres qu'il tente désespérément de cacher. Cependant il existe deux catégories de personnes. Celle qui la refoule au plus profond deux même et qui au bout du compte se retrouve submergé, comme Saga de Gémeaux. Et ceux qui font le choix de l'accepter totalement quitte à sombrer eux même dans une certaine forme de folie. C'est ce que fit Kanon des Gémeaux. Personnellement, je suis plutôt partisan de la mentalité de Kanon tandis qu'Hilda aura, à mon avis, plutôt tendance à suivre celle de Saga. Elle n'est pas « mauvaise » de base mais l'anneau des Nibelungen a fait ressortir ce qu'il y'a de pire en elle. Du coup elle aura énormément de mal à se libérer de cette part d'ombre qui la domine petit à petit.

\- Alors tu veux dire que….

-Oui, Hilda n'est pas totalement libérée de la malédiction de l'anneau. Lorsque l'anneau lui a été retiré, le mal en elle a été plongé dans une sorte de latence et maintenant il se réveil petit à petit. Il est vrai que normalement Hilda pourrais tenter de me pardonner, elle est après tout la représentante terrestre d'un dieu. Cependant sa haine à mon égard a été amplifiée par l'anneau. Il s'agit après tout d'un bijou maudit qui appartient normalement aux dieux. Il n'est pas fait pour être porté par un mortel. Cette corruption est comme une maladie. Elle va gangrener son âme petit à petit jusqu'à ce qu'elle sombre totalement.

Je ne pouvais le croire. Hilda ne serait pas totalement tirée d'affaire. Cette histoire ne se finirait donc jamais ? Il est vrai qu'il était étrange qu'une personne aussi douce, altruiste et empathique qu'Hilda ne tente rien pour pardonner ou comprendre Alberich était étrange. Mais nous avions tous, moi compris, mis ça sur le compte de leur inimitée mutuelle. Et dire qu'Alberich suspectait quelque chose depuis le départ et n'en avait fait part à personne. A cette pensée je sentis la colère m'envahir.

-Si ce que tu dis est vrai, pourquoi n'en as-tu parlé à personne ? Pourquoi n'as-tu rien fait jusqu'à présent ?! Parce que ça fait un moment que tu as des soupçons n'est-ce pas ?

-Si je n'ai rien dit c'est parce que personne ne m'aurais cru. Réfléchis un peu, personne ne me fait confiance ici alors _**qui**_ aurait prêté attention à mes doutes et mes soupçons ! QUI ! Et puis tu oublies une chose ! Si Hilda avait appris que je suspectais quelque chose elle n'aurait pas hésité à me réduire au silence. Alors explique-moi COMMENT j'aurais pu agir !

Je me tus à l'entente de ces mots, autant à cause de leur véracité qu'à cause de l'emportement manifeste du roux. Oui, si il m'avait raconté une pareille histoire avant ce soir, jamais je ne l'aurais cru. Et pourtant maintenant qu'il m'a avoué ses soupçons, tous les petits détails qui m'avaient interpellé auparavant me revinrent en mémoire.

-Et si tu tentes par tous les moyens de te faire chasser du palais...c'est pour pouvoir agir librement je me trompe ?

-Non effectivement. Il est vrai qu'ici j'ai accès à tous les ouvrages qui pourraient m'être utiles pour « libérer » définitivement la princesse. Cependant je suis pieds et poings liés tant que je reste au palais. Retourner dans mes terres me laissera un plus grand champ d'action.

-Alors tu avais planifié ça depuis le début ?

-Oui, je ne peux pas me permettre de partir directement de mon plein gré. Cela éveillerait trop les soupçons et Hilda se poserais des questions. En revanche, si c'est elle qui me chasse je serais tranquille.

-Je n'en reviens pas que tu t'investisses autant pour tenter de sauver la princesse. Après ce que tu as fait quand elle était sous l'emprise de l'anneau, c'est bien la dernière chose que je t'aurais imaginé faire.

Un petit sourire triste me répondit et sur le coup je crains d'avoir prononcé la phrase de trop.

-Je sais que ce que j'ai fait par le passé était mal. Que j'ai causé du tort à beaucoup de monde. Mais je suis mort et on m'a ramené à la vie. Je veux profiter de cette nouvelle vie pour m'amender. Et si pour cela je dois être disgracié alors soit, je considère que je l'ai mérité.

\- La mort t'a bien changé Alberich. Avant jamais tu n'aurais tenu pareil propos ou tenter d'aider qui que ce soit. Tu aurais plutôt préféré regarder tranquillement le spectacle en attendant une occasion qui te profiterait.

\- Que veux-tu, l'Homme est changeant et je ne fais pas exception à la règle. Cependant ne te méprend pas à mon sujet. Ce n'est parce que je veux m'amender que j'ai complètement changé. Je suis ce que je suis. Un homme ambitieux, manipulateur et fourbe. Mes intentions sont différentes, ma nature profonde non.

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots qu'il se leva gracieusement du fauteuil ou il était assis depuis le début de la conversation. Encore une fois je me surpris à l'observer, subjuguer par la prestance princière qu'il dégageait. Alberich était vraiment quelqu'un d'impressionnant. Pendant que toute la cour faisait la fête et se liguait contre lui, lui avait remarqué le problème et tenté de trouver une solution. Oui il était clair qu'il valait mieux l'avoir en ami qu'en ennemi.

Plonger dans mes pensées, je ne le vit pas toute de suite bouger. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il arriva à la porte que je réagis et me risquais à lui poser une dernière question :

-Pourquoi m'as-tu avoué tout cela ? Pourquoi à moi ? Qu'as-tu à y gagner ?

Ma question le figea net. Il sembla réfléchir quelque seconde, cherchant sans-doute une réponse appropriée. Et c'est sans ce retourner qu'il me répondit d'une voix aussi douce qu'assuré qui m'interpella presque autant que le mots qu'il prononça.

\- Si je te l'ai révélé c'est pour une seule et unique raison. J'ai le sentiment que je peux te faire confiance. Rien de plus, rien de moins.

Et là-dessus il sortit, me laissant seul dans le silence de la bibliothèque. Seul, avec ces dernières paroles que jamais je n'aurais imaginé entendre sortir de la bouche d'Alberich. De la bouche d'un garçon que j'ai haït durant des années. De cet homme ne faisant confiance à personne d'autre que lui-même.

Le lendemain lorsque je me réveilla, la première pensée qui me vint à l'esprit fût que cette nuit était la pire de ma vie. Les révélations d'Alberich m'avaient tenu éveillé tout la nuit. Ça et les dernières qu'il avait prononcé. Des mots pouvant paraître tellement incongrus dans sa bouche mais qui, paradoxalement, sonnait comme étant les plus vrais qu'il ait jamais dit.

Je ne savais plus quoi pensé à son sujet. Était-ce encore une quelconque forme de manipulation ? Me laisser croire qu'il me faisait confiance, inventer une histoire abracadabrante sur la princesse et se faire passer pour un héros. Cependant cette dernière idée me semblait impossible car jamais Alberich n'avait cherché à passer pour un quelconque héros. Il était un stratège, un manipulateur. Le type de personne restant habituellement dans l'ombre et s'en contentant grandement. Un peu comme Bud en fin de compte. L'ombre, l'envers du décor était généralement la place des stratèges, des espions et des assassins. Et Alberich n'avait jamais cherché à être autre chose. Le fait qu'il tente de sauver la princesse en restant au maximum dans l'ombre me confortait dans cette idée.

Fort de ces réflexions je me décidais finalement à me lever pour affronter cette nouvelle journée et tenter de trouver Alberich pour obtenir plus de renseignements. Autant sur ses plans que sur lui.

Je me demandais d'ailleurs comment ce-dernier allait réagir si je tentais de l'approcher une nouvelle fois. Mais une autre question plus importante s'imposa à moi. Qu'allais-je dire à Syd, Hagen et les autres pour justifier mon comportement d'hier soir. Le mieux serait que je trouve Alberich et en discuter avec lui avant que les autres ne me trouvent. Mais trouver quelqu'un qui ne voulais pas l'être, en particulier un personne comme le roux, risquait de s'avérer difficile voire impossible.

… La journée semblait bien mal partie.

Et ce fût le cas car à peine étais-je sorti de mes appartements que mes amis me sautèrent dessus dans l'espoir d'obtenir des informations. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Hagen fût le plus bruyant.

-Mais enfin Siegfried ! Qu'est-ce que tu pouvais bien faire avec l'autre parasite roux pour que ça te prenne toute la soirée!

-Calmes-toi Hagen ce n'est pas en lui criant dessus que tu obtiendras une réponse. Cependant il a raison. Qu'est-ce que tu as pu lui dire de si important pour abandonner la fête et passer la soirée avec lui ?

Un léger soupir franchis mes lèvres. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de leur mentir, surtout que je n'étais vraiment pas doué pour ça. A vrai dire, je comptais sur Alberich pour nous trouver une histoire plausible et détourner leur attention de manière efficace. Pour ça il était très doué et personne à Asgard ne lui arrivait à la cheville c'était un fait.

Le mieux pour le moment était de dire la vérité tout en limitant un maximum les informations transmise. Cela m'énervais de mentir ainsi à mes amis mais ce n'était pas à moi de leur raconter toute l'histoire. Si je le faisais j'aurais l'impression de trahir la confiance d'Alberich. Le mieux serais de leurs raconter toute l'histoire avec le principal concerné (ou tout du moins avec son accord).

-Je lui ai simplement demandé quelques explications par rapport à son comportement rien de plus. Il n'y a décidément pas de quoi en faire un drame.

Mon excuse ne devait pas être bien convaincante (ou bien était-ce moi ?) car Hagen me regarda d'un air sceptique avant de me demander plus d'explication. Il voulait en savoir plus sur la conversation en elle-même, la réaction du « parasite » et la raison qui m'avait empêché du les rejoindre par la suite.

Je me contentais de leurs répondre qu'Alberich m'avait envoyé paître, et que cela m'avait tellement énervé que j'avais préféré me aller reposer dans mes appartements. A mes yeux cela serait suffisant comme explication.

Si Hagen parut finalement gober mon histoire, se ne fût pas le cas de Syd qui darda sur moi un regard perçant. Avec lui j'allais décidément avoir plus de mal. Et ce sentiment s'amplifia lorsque Syd se débrouilla habilement pour faire partir notre ami blond. Il lui suffit de mentionner le doux nom de Freya pour le faire déguerpir aussi sec. Brave Hagen, Freya avait bien de la chance de pouvoir compter sur un garçon comme lui. Lorsqu'il il fut parti, Syd se retourna vers moi et planta son regard dans le mien. Je n'allais décidément pas pouvoir y échapper…..Merde !

-Bon maintenant dit moi la vérité. Qu'est-ce que tu fichais avec Alberich hier soir. Et ne tente pas de me mentir je te connais mieux que personne. Tu as peut-être réussi à berner Hagen mais pas moi.

C'est bien ce que je craignais.

Un nouveau soupir m'échappa. Je soupirais décidément beaucoup depuis hier. Sentant que j'allais devoir cracher le morceau, j'invitais donc mon ami dans mes appartements pour plus de discrétion. Si je devais lui raconter toute l'histoire autant que personne d'autre n'entende. Je n'étais déjà pas sûr que le roux apprécie que Syd soit au courant alors tout le château….

-Mets-toi à l'aise ça risque d'être long.

Oui…cela risquait d'être long… _**très**_ long. Et Alberich allait probablement être furieux.

Cette journée commençait décidément bien mal.

* * *

Bon ! Une bonne chose de faite ! J'espère que vous n'avez pas été déçus par ce chapitre et que mes personnages ne sont pas trop OOC. J'essaye mais n'étant plus autant d'en Saint Seiya qu'avant c'est un peu difficile. Mes excuses. Sinon je fais toujours mon maximum en ce qui concerne l'orthographe donc ne me lyncher pas s'il vous plait ! Sinon donnez-moi votre avis en laissant des reviews ! Bisous !


	3. Chapitre 3

_**Titre :**_ _Cœur de Cristal_

 _ **Pairing :**_ Siegfried x Alberich

 _ **Disclamer :**_ Bon alors rien de nouveau, les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Le titre de propriété est au nom de Masami Kurumada (cherchez pas je suis vraiment allée vérifier !)

 _ **Notes de l'auteur :**_ Bonsoir à tous ! Je vous poste ce 3ème chapitre de  Cœur de Cristal avec…deux voire trois mois de retard (Pas taper s'il vous plaît !). J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire la fin et je ne suis pas fière de la chute. Cependant je vous le livre quand même en espérant que ce point de vue Albérich vous plaira. Avec tout plein de bisous !

* * *

Lorsque je me réveillai ce matin-là, la première chose que je me dis fût que ma nuque me faisait décidément bien mal. Elle était raide et tendu, signe que j'avais dû, une nouvelle fois, m'endormir sur mon bureau au beau milieu de ma lecture. Sentant que le peu de sommeil que j'avais réussi à obtenir me filait entre les doigts, je me résignai donc à ouvrir un œil. La première chose que je vis fût des mots dansant sur un morceau de papier jaunis qui dût, un jour, être un page blanche.

Des réveils comme celui-ci m'étaient quotidien depuis ma résurrection. Il ne se passait pas une nuit sans que je sois pris d'insomnies jusqu'au moment où je m'écroulais tout bonnement sur le livre que j'étais en train de lire. Je ne pouvais pas me l'expliquer. Moi qui autrefois était capable de dormir plusieurs heures d'affilé sans problème, je me retrouvais aujourd'hui limité à une ou deux heures sommeil dans le meilleurs des cas.

Je jetais un regard au précieux manuscrit que j'avais subtilisé dans la bibliothèque. Je l'avais pris en espérant y trouver quelque chose qui combattrai l'influence de l'anneau des Nibelungen. Mais rien. Désespérément rien. Comme dans les quelques centaines d'ouvrages que j'avais déjà consciencieusement épluché auparavant. C'était à en devenir fou. A chaque fois que j'avais l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé la réponse à cette question je l'a perdait aussi tôt. C'était incompréhensible !

-Bon sang calme toi Alberich ! Ce n'est en t'énervant dessus que tu trouveras la réponse plus vite.

Je devais penser à autre chose ou j'allais réellement sombrer dans la folie. Je commençais déjà à parler tout seul, si ce n'était pas un signe ça !

Penser à autre chose oui…mais à quoi ? Le « cas Hilda », comme l'avait gentiment baptisé en mon fort intérieur, occupait la plupart de mes pensées ces derniers temps. Elle avait d'ailleurs plutôt intérêt à me remercier convenablement et à me laisser tranquille après ça ! Sérieusement, si on m'avait dit un jour que je perdrais le sommeil en essayant de sauver cette grognasse incompétente d'Hilda. J'aurais enfermé dans un cercueil d'améthyste le pauvre malheureux qui m'aurait balancé une pareille ineptie. Après lui avoir convenablement ris au nez bien sûr. Et encore, là j'aurais été sympathique parce que sa blague m'aurais bien fait rire.

Un petit rire m'échappa à cette pensée. Oui sa aurais tout à fait été moi ça.

Comme requinquer par ce petit moment de légèreté, je trouvais la motivation de mouvoir ma carcasse jusqu'à la salle d'eau dans l'espoir de me rendre présentable. A peine rentré dans la salle de bain, je me dirigeais d'office en direction du miroir. Une vieille habitude datant de l'enfance.

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'avais toujours adoré m'observé de longues heures dans les miroirs. Oui j'étais narcissique et non je n'en avais pas honte. J'étais beau, je le savais et j'en abusais. Tout du moins c'était le cas avant cette inexplicable perte de sommeil. Mes traits fins étaient aujourd'hui tirés par la fatigue, ma peau qui avait toujours été pâle était maintenant blafarde, et mes yeux verts étaient à présent cernés par de grandes poche noir.

Décidément, je tenais plus du cadavre humain que du « noble guerriers d'Asgard ». Quelle déchéance. Comment personne n'avait-il pu le remarquer jusqu'à présent ? Ça aussi ça tenais de l'incompréhensible. Peut-être que c'était tout simplement parce qu'ils se fichaient pas mal de ma santé. Après tout, j'étais le traitre. L'immonde guerrier de Delta. Un monstre à visage humain, ni-plus ni-moins.

Cette pensée me déprima. Malgré tout ce que je pouvais faire pour racheter mes fautes, personnes ne me ferrais jamais plus confiance. Si, toutefois, ils ont un jour eu confiance en moi. Après tout, ma famille est réputée maudite et traitresse alors pourquoi m'auraient-ils un jour fais confiance. Ils n'avaient aucune raison de le faire. C'était déjà pas mal que Siegfried se soit décidé à enterrer la hache de guerre.

Lui non plus je ne le comprenais pas. Pourquoi avait-il subitement décidé de changer de comportement ? Non, ma question n'était pas la bonne, de plus il y avait déjà répondu la veille. La vraie question était plutôt :

-Comment a-t-il pu comprendre que je cherchais à me faire virer du palais ?

Là était la vraie question. Après tout, même si il était loin d'être idiot, personne, jusqu'à présent, n'avait jamais peu voir à travers mes mensonges et mes subterfuges. Alors comment a-t-il réussi à comprendre mes intentions, ou tout du moins une partie. Serait-ce parce que, comme il me l'a dit, il cherchait à me comprendre ? Est-ce pour cela qu'il ait décidé de s'intéresser à moi ?

Pas que cela me dérange, j'aurais adoré qu'il me porte un tel intérêt quand nous étions plus jeunes, mais j'avais du mal à me faire à l'idée que, pour une fois, il ne me voulait pas de mal.

Je rentrais dans la douche pour me laver. L'eau chaude me faisait un bien fou. Glissant sur mon corps avec douceur et violence. Une violence que je recherchais constamment dans mon ancienne vie. Je souris à cette pensé. Le gamin que j'étais n'aurait jamais supporté cette violence. Il l'aurait fui les toutes manières possibles.

Sans le vouloir, je me plongeais à nouveau dans mes souvenirs. Des souvenirs qui, encore aujourd'hui, me faisaient souffrir.

Lorsque nous étions enfants, Siegfried était mon héros. Je l'admirais plus que de raison. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour avoir ne serait-ce qu'un seul de ses regards, de ses sourires. Je crois que l'on peut même dire que je l'aimais. Oui il est certainement mon premier amour... et probablement le dernier.

J'avais rêvé qu'il m'aime, qu'il me sourit comme il le faisait à Hagen ou Syd.

Comme il le faisait à Hilda.

Siegfried ce trompe. Il ne m'a pas toujours ignoré, moqué et rabaissé. Il fut une époque où il me parlait gentiment et semblait s'inquiéter de mon sort.

Je me souviens que le premier jour où je l'ai vu, je suis irrémédiablement tombé amoureux de lui. Ce fût immédiat. C'était comme si, durant toutes ces années, je n'avais attendu que ça : le rencontrer. J'étais jeune, timide et emplis de rêves. J'aurais tellement voulu qu'il me regarde comme je le regardais. Au moment même où nos yeux ce sont croisés je crois me rappeler que mes joues se sont teintées de rouge. Que mon cœur c'était mis à battre la chamade et qu'un sourire c'était dessiné sur mon visage.

J'étais jeune, amoureux et idiot. Complètement aveuglé par ce que j'éprouvais pour lui pour comprendre que je l'indifférais. Pire. Qu'il me méprisait ouvertement.

Je n'avais pas compris, pas vu, ou pas voulu voir, que je n'avais aucune chance que mes sentiments me soient un jour retournés. Mais comment aurais-je pu le comprendre alors qu'il était si prévenant avec moi. Qu'il était le seul dans toute cette bande d'abrutis abâtardis à me parler gentiment. Sans me crier dessus ou m'insulter. Tant qu'il était gentil avec moi, je me fichais d'être moquer et raillé par les autres. J'existais et j'étais heureux de n'exister qu'à travers ses yeux.

Cependant, il a bien fallu que je sorte un jour de mon illusion.

Je ne sais plus pour quelle raison, mais je me suis retrouvé à les suivre lors d'un de leur jeux. Oh ils ne le savaient pas bien sûr. Discret comme je l'étais je suis passé inaperçu. J'ai toujours été aussi curieux que doué pour la filature, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne. Mais je crois que, ce jour-là, je n'ai jamais autant détesté ma curiosité.

Fait étrange ils ne jouaient pas comme à leur habitude mais parlaient. Ou plutôt critiquaient. Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre que l'objet de leur raillerie, c'était moi. Cela ne me blessa pas plus que ça, j'étais habitué à ce qu'il le fasse. Je crois même que cela m'amusais de les entendre médire sur mon compte comme de vieilles mégères.

Mais mon sourire disparut bien vite lorsque j'entendis Hagen s'adresser à Siegfried :

«- Albérich est vraiment une plaie ! Comment peut-il prétendre devenir Guerrier Divin alors qu'il n'est même pas capable de tenir une épée en bois !

-Hagen à raison Siegfried » renchérie Hilda « ce garçon est un incapable et il est tellement ennuyeux. Comment peux-tu lui parler plus deux minutes sans t'endormir? Personnellement j'en suis incapable.

-Ce n'est pas que parler avec lui m'intéresse, mais parfois il me semble tellement pathétique tout seul avec ses énormes livres…

-Ne me dis pas que tu as pitié de lui ? »L'interrompis le blond « Cette espèce de femmelette ne devrais même pas exister. Je suis sure qu'il est amoureux de toi en plus. Il devient tout rouge quand tu es à côté de lui.

-Oui moi aussi j'ai remarqué ça ! Et ça m'énerve profondément. Cette espèce d'avorton passe ses journées à te courir après que cela en devient obscène. Il est dégoutant !

-Je suis d'accord avec toi Hilda, mais c'est le meilleur sur le plan intellectuel. Il me permet d'obtenir des bonnes notes facilement et de comprendre les cours que je trouve trop difficile. Le pire c'est que cette andouille ne s'en rend même pas compte. Quel abruti ! Honnêtement sa bêtise m'afflige plus qu'autre chose.

A ces mots, je me souviens que tout leur petit groupe éclata de rire. Y compris Siegfried.

Ils riaient et moi je pleurais. Mon cœur me faisait mal. Ne pouvant supporter ce que je voyais, je pris la fuite. M'enfonçant dans la forêt. De plus en plus profond. J'entendais toujours leurs rires, leurs moqueries. Les mots de Siegfried. Mes larmes coulaient, brouillant ma vue mais je continuais. Je voulais mètre le plus de distance possible entre eux et moi. Entre lui et moi.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai couru mais cela devait faire un moment. A bout de force je me suis effondré au beau milieu d'une clairière. J'avais froid, j'avais mal. Mon cœur brisé semblait peser lourd dans ma poitrine. Ne pouvant supporter plus longtemps cette douleur étouffante je lâchais un cri. Un cri contenant toute ma peine, toute ma douleur. J'étais seul. J'avais toujours été seul. Et je ne le comprenais que maintenant.

Je n'avais rien ni personne. Mes parents étaient morts, je n'avais ni ami ni famille et la seul personne que j'aimais me méprisait, m'exécrait.

Je ne sais plus trop ce qui s'est passé après cela. Je suis resté là a pleuré pendant ce qui m'a semblé être des heures. Je crois qu'un garde du palais est venu me chercher mais je ne suis pas sûr. Tout reste flou.

Je ne me souviens que d'une chose. A partir de ce jour-là, je suis devenu ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Fini l'enfant faible, timide et trop doux pour survivre dans ce monde cruel. La forêt qui vu les derniers instant de cet enfant, devin mon sanctuaire. Devin ma foret d'améthyste. Je suis devenu un être froid et calculateur. Je suis devenu un assassin.

Un petit rire me secoua. J'avais tellement changé depuis cette époque. Et, pourtant, je me retrouvais à tenter de sauver celle que j'avais toujours détesté. Comme c'est ironique.

A croire que l'on n'arrête jamais de changer.

Je sortis de ma douche et m'habilla rapidement. Je devais arrêter de ressasser le passé, ce n'était pas bon pour moi. Je devais plutôt me remettre au travail. Oui, c'était ce qu'il y'avais de mieux à faire. Plus vite j'aurais trouvé une solution, plus vite je pourrais partir d'ici et tout recommencer à zéro.

Motivé par cette unique pensé, je retournais donc dans ma chambre pour retourner étudier l'un des nombreux volumes que j'avais subtilisé. Ce serait encore long et fastidieux mais je ne pouvais faire que ça pour le moment. Même si il y'avais de grande chance que celui-ci ne m'apprenne rien non plus. De plus, la fatigue se faisait de plus en plus sentir. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je pourrais tenir dans cet état.

Putain ! Plus je perdais du temps et moins j'avais de chance de trouver le moyen de résoudre le « cas Hilda ». J'étais encore bon pour une bonne migraine aujourd'hui. Manquerais plus que Siegfried aille cafter à l'un de ses imbéciles d'ami… .

Minute. Il n'oserait pas… n'est-ce pas ?

Si… il y'avait de grande chance qu'il le fasse.

Pris de panique, je me précipitais hors de ma chambre et me dirigea vers celle du guerrier d'Alfa. Pitié ! Faites que cet abruti n'ai pas vendu la mèche ! Si il le faisait, Hilda aurais d'avantage de chance de prendre connaissance de ma manœuvre et prendre les mesures nécéssaires.

Je devais me dépêcher de trouver cet abruti avant qu'il ne vende la mèche à qui que ce soit. Je courais comme un dératé dans les couloirs, ne me préoccupant pas des regards ahuris que l'on me jetait. Bon, pour la discrétion on repassera. Mais ma priorité était que Siegfried ne dise rien à personne. Et puis de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais pas l'habitude que l'on parle dans mon dos.

Lorsque j'arrivais enfin devant la porte du guerrier d'Alfa, un doute me saisit. Avais-je raison de douter de lui de cette façon ? Après tout, Siegfried était connu pour sa loyauté à toute épreuve.

Mais sa loyauté n'allait-elle pas justement à la princesse et ses amis avant tout ?

Et merde !

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me décidais enfin à toquer. Les secondes ségrégèrent et me semblèrent être des minutes, voir même des heures. J'allais reproduire mon geste lorsque la lourde porte de bois s'ouvrit sur le guerrier d'Alfa. Son visage sembla se liquéfier au moment où il me reconnut et un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui me révéla la présence de Syd. Plus de doutes possibles.

Il avait parlé.

-Al-Alberich…

Je reportais mon regard sur lui, le fixant d'un air que j'espérais neutre. A l'intérieur je bouillais de rage mais je ne pouvais pas me permettre de trahir la moindre émotion. Pas maintenant et surtout pas devant cet enflure de Syd.

…..Oui c'est vrai, il était probablement le meilleur choix dans tout ce groupe d'attardés qui servaient d'amis à Siegfried. Mais pour moi ils étaient tous plus ou moins des enflures, Syd compris.

-Ecoute moi je- je te jure que je peux tout t'expliquer….

-Laisse-moi rentrer.

Un long silence s'installa durant plusieurs minutes, mon interlocuteur semblant plonger dans une sorte de stupéfaction.

-…..Pardon ?

\- Je t'ai dit de me laisser rentrer dans tes appartements. Il faut vraisemblablement que l'on ait une conversation et je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux que nous la tenions sur le pas de ta porte. Donc laisse-moi rentrer.

Voyant qu'il ne se décidait toujours pas à bouger je ne pus m'empêcher d'ouvrir ma grande bouche à nouveau :

\- Et ne t'attend pas à une quelconque formule de politesse de ma part, tu n'en mérites aucunes.

Du Albérich tout craché. Vu la situation j'aurais pu faire un effort et évité ce genre de réplique. Cependant, cela eu au moins le mérite de le faire réagir. Il se dégagea de manière à ma laisser rentrer sous l'œil stupéfait de son ami. Il faut dire que je dois bien être le premier (en dehors de l'autre pouffe de princesse) à imposer ma volonté à cette armoire à glace de Siegfried.

Et je n'en suis pas peu fier à vrai dire.

Je rentrais donc dans la pièce la tête haute et m'attarda un moment sur le mobilier. En même temps, c'est la première fois que je rentrais dans la chambre de celui qui fût mon premier amour. La décoration était sobre, à l'image de son propriétaire. On y trouvait que le stricte nécessaire en matière de meuble et il n'y avait pas de décorations ostentatoire. Une chambre plutôt spartiate en sommes, bien loin de l'image que l'on se ferait d'une chambre de noble. Il était clair que cette pièce ne servait que de lieu de repos et n'était donc pas fréquemment utilisée. Autant dire que c'était à l' opposer de ce qui me servait de chambre. Pour ma défense, j'y passais les trois quarts de mon temps, passant le reste à la bibliothèque. De ce fait, il était normal que j'accorde un peu plus d'attention à la décoration et à la qualité des meubles s'y trouvant.

Je fus ramené à la réalité lorsque mon regard se posa sur le Guerrier de Zeta qui m'observait d'un œil soupçonneux, apparemment impatient d'entendre ce que j'avais à dire. Ou alors presser d'en finir. Les deux hypothèses étaient plausibles.

Je me dirigeai donc vers un fauteuil aux couleurs clairs et m'y installais le plus gracieusement possible. Oui j'aimais soigner mes entrés, mes actions et mes sorties. Je suis une diva et je l'assume.

Je reposais mon regard sur mes deux interlocuteurs essayant de déterminer ce qu'ils pouvaient bien penser. Si le visage d'Alfa était teinté de gêne, celui de Zeta était complètement fermé et rivé sur moi. Autant dire que j'allais devoir peser mes mots. Si je faisais le moindre faux pas, il risquait de ne pas me croire et allais me vendre à la princesse. Et il y'avait de grande chance que je finisse pendu au et cour par l'autre pouffiasse si ça arrivait. Y'avait vraiment intérêt et ce qu'on me laisse tranquille quand tout cela sera fini.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?

Simple clair et précis. Il n'était visiblement pas d'humeur à plaisanter et moi non plus d'ailleurs.

-Ce devrait plutôt être à moi de poser cette question tu ne crois pas ?

Mâchoire serré, phalange blanchies par la colère, je venais de prendre l'avantage. Ne restait maintenant qu'à le conserver. Un jeu d'enfant un somme.

-Je sais ce que Siegfried m'a dit rien de plus.

-Et bien cela tombe bien, c'est justement ce que je voudrais savoir : ce qu'il t'a dit.

-Pourquoi ?

-Simple mesure de précaution. C'est quelque chose que tu dois être en mesure de comprendre n'est-ce pas ? A moins que tu ais fini par perdre l'unique neurone que tu possédais.

Le regard fixé sur mon interlocuteur, je ne remarquai pas le guerrier d'Alfa s'approcher de moi. Ce n'est que lorsque je senti sa main sur mon épaule que je pris conscience de sa présence à mes côtés.

-Calmes-toi Alberich, te montrer agressif n'aidera pas.

-Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire je suis parfaitement calme.

Un mensonge bien sûr. J'ai rarement été aussi énervé. Cependant, je comptais sur mes talents de comédiens pour le cacher au maximum. Ou pour agacer d'avantage Syd, ce qui au passage avait l'air de fonctionner plus que je ne l'espérais.

-Ne me ment pas.

-Mais je ne mens pas.

Soupir agacé de Siegfried bien vite suivi de Syd. J'avais vraiment un don pour agacer prodigieusement mon entourage.

-Bien sûr que si. Tu mens constamment, en particulier lorsqu'il s'agit de dissimuler tes émotions. Que crains-tu ? Que l'on devine ce que tu penses ? Que l'on s'en serve contre toi ?

-Tais-toi.

-Alberich calme t-

-Je t'ai dit de taire ! Et ne me dit surtout pas de me calmer ! Que sais-tu de moi pour oser me dire des choses pareilles ! Pour oser ne serait-ce **qu'imaginer** ce que je peux bien ressentir ? POUR QUI TU TE PREND PAR ODIN !

Merde ! Je le détestais tellement à cet instant. Je le détestais pour être capable de voir en moi comme ça. Pour pouvoir comprendre une parcelle de ce que j'avais toujours caché à tout le monde. Je le détestais pour me rendre si faible avec quelques mots. Je le détestais, mais c'est surtout moi que je haïssais. Et cette haine s'intensifia d'avantage lorsque je sentis de léger filet humide glisser sur mes joues. Bordel ! Moi qui encore ce matin me ventais d'être devenu froid et insensible, je me retrouve à pleurer comme une gamine devant ceux qui mon jadis brisé.

Je suis pathétique.

* * *

Voilà la fin de ce troisième chapitre ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans les reviews. Je les lis toutes et tente d'y répondre au maximum.

Bisous à 1:24 du matin !

Night !


End file.
